


Not like Grey's Anatomy

by ljummen (Vendelin)



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Brief Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/ljummen
Summary: Sid always scoffs when people ask him if working at a hospital really is like Grey’s Anatomy.No one has time for sex at work, is his usual reply.





	Not like Grey's Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first posted on [tumblr](http://ljummen.tumblr.com/post/174211900635/mash-up-8-and-80). It was written for the fanfiction trope mash-up. 
> 
> _Anonymous_ prompted: Hospital AU + Green-Eyed Epiphany

Sid always scoffs when people ask him if working at a hospital really is like Grey’s Anatomy.  _No one has time for sex at work_ , is his usual reply. It should be true for everyone, but he knows that his colleagues sometimes use the beds for things that have made Sid swear on never sleeping during his 24 hours shifts again. 

He drinks a lot of coffee. He sometimes naps in the cafeteria. 

Tanger met his wife here, so maybe it’s not that strange. She’s one of the best surgeons Sid’s ever met, and Tanger is a decent nurse anesthetist, so they naturally had a lot to talk about. 

Sid’s just never understood how anyone has time for love when there’s work to do. 

There’s a new nurse working his shift. His name is Geno, and he’s apparently great with kids. Sid doesn’t get to work with him until he’s called to a room and overhears someone say: “You meet best doctor soon. I tell you, he’s like super hero.” before he steps inside. 

There’s a tall guy crouching in front of a child, who’s clearly been crying. He looks good in his scrubs, and there’s a kindness to his face that has the kid snuffling into her sleeve and nodding. 

“Is this Alicia?” Sid asks, to make himself known, and Geno looks up.

Sid expects him to get up and maybe look uncomfortable, but instead he turns back to Alicia and straightens one of her pigtails as he says: “He here now. I come back later. We play sing star, you and me. Okay?” 

* * *

 

They cross paths a lot after that. Sid is taken by how much care Geno puts into his work and the patients. He knows their names by heart, just so he can greet them properly when they walk past him in corridors. He has fake thumbs to put over his real ones that light up if you touch them, just so he can play magic tricks with kids who need a distraction. 

“So you’re into Geno?” Flower says as a greeting, really loudly, in the cafeteria the next day. 

Sid is running late and he’s just trying to get as much food in as possible, before he has to get back to work again. 

“What?”

“You always stare at him when he’s around and blush when he talks to you.” 

Sid does not. 

“No.” 

“Come on. He’s hot. Isn’t he hot, Tanger?” Flower directs the last question to Tanger who sits down with them just then. 

“Very. Perfect for you, Sid.” 

“Let it go. This is my job.” 

“It’s also basically your home, only social life and, I don’t know, I bet you have a pet somewhere around here too.” Flower shrugs. “Why can’t you find your man here, as well?”

“Just because you guys did, I don’t have to.” 

“Flower found his wife in the morgue,” Tanger points out, as though that is a difference that needs to be pointed out. 

“She’s a  _pathologist_ ,” Flower points out. “Don’t make it creepy.”

“It’s kind of creepy,” Tanger mutters into his sandwich. 

Sid is just about to leave when a fourth person sits down with them, right beside him. And his body gravitates in that direction even before he realizes that it’s Geno.

“Is okay I’m sit with you guys?” he asks.

“Definitely,” Flower says and grins at Sid in the least subtle way possible. 

“You work night also, Sid?” Geno asks around a hot dog. 

“Yeah.” 

“Me too. Is good! We best team.” 

And Sid can’t help but smile back, when Geno grins at him. He always looks so genuinely happy when he smiles, like he’s swallowed the sun and can’t quite contain it. 

“Yeah,” Sid says and Flower snorts into his drink. 

They do work great together. It’s always less chaotic when Geno works nights with him, and Sid doesn’t have to double check everything when Geno’s the one who’s seen the patient before he does. 

They all go out bowling one night. Geno is there too, and Sid hasn’t been drinking in a while, so he’s a little tipsy despite having only had a few beers. He spends a lot of time around Tanger and Flower. And Geno. Geno is by his side almost the entire night, until he disappears towards the bar to get Sid another beer. But he doesn’t come back. 

It takes the better part of an hour before Sid starts looking around for him. Just to check that he’s okay, of course. 

“Where did Geno go?” he asks Flower. 

Flower pulls a face and exchanges a look with Tanger before he says: “Some guy came up to talk to him at the bar a while back. I think they went home together.” 

Sid…Sid doesn’t expect that to hit him like a punch to the gut. Sucking in a breath, he holds on to the little table right by their lane to keep his balance. It’s just the beer. He’s had too much to drink. 

“Are you okay, dude?” Flower asks, and oh god, Sid really hates it when he looks like a concerned Disney squirrel. 

“I’m fine. I—I’m not feeling too good. Heading home.” 

He lies awake for a while in his bed. He knew Geno is gay. Everyone knows that he is too. There are no secrets like that at the hospital. He’s pretty sure Geno has been flirting with him the last couple of months, and maybe that one time he asked Sid to have a milkshake with him after they got off their shift last week was a little more than just that. 

Sid has been staying firm to his rules, though. And it’s been fine. Until now. 

He didn’t really count on Geno getting over him so quickly. 

When he starts his next shift, he’s got what feels like half a mountain in his stomach. He avoids Geno like the plague and even switches patients with Reaves where he can. It all works out well until he’s sitting down to get something to eat and Geno sits down in the seat opposite of his just a moment later. 

“You angry?” he asks and Sid’s tongue is stuck to the roof of his mouth for too long, before he’s able to reply:

“No.” 

It sounds like a lie even to him. 

“Bullshit. Why you angry?”

“You left when we were bowling,” Sid says finally. 

“So? Everyone leave. At least ten people leave before me.” 

“Well, we couldn’t finish our game, because you left in the middle of it,” Sid snaps. What he wants to say is:  _You left with someone else when you should’ve left with me._

Geno stares at him for three painful heartbeats, before he gets up and switches tables. 

Fuck. 

Two weeks later Flower corners him in the changing room. “You have to apologize to Geno.”

“No. Why? No.”

“Because he looks like he’s going to murder someone whenever he sees you around.” 

“That’s not my problem.” 

“It’s gonna be your problem when he murders  _you_.” 

“That’s illegal. He wouldn’t do that.”

Flower sighs heavily. “You could also talk to him and sort this shit out. Just tell him that you were pissed because he went home with some other dude, when you wanted him to fuck your brains out. It’s not that hard.” 

“I can’t do that.”

“He walks around thinking that you care more about a freaking  _bowling game—_ that you were losing big, by the way—than him.”

Well. Fuck. 

Sid finds Geno out the back. It’s early morning and the air is cool and a little moist, sticking to his skin. 

“I go inside,” Geno tells him as soon as he spots Sid in the door. 

“Please don’t,” Sid hurries to say. “I—I wanted to talk to you.” 

“About what?”

“The night we went bowling.” Sid stares at the dirty spot on Geno’s sneakers. 

“Have to tell me exactly how angry you are for not able to finish game?”

“No.” Sid sighs. “I wasn’t angry about that at all. I just—I just said that.”

“You lie?” 

Wincing, Sid nods. “I guess, in a way.” 

“Why?”

Here goes. “I was jealous.”

“Because of game?”

Sid looks up at Geno then and rolls his eyes. “Of course not.”

But he can’t find words after that. He expects Geno to lose his patience and go inside when Sid takes too long, but he stands there, watching. 

“I got jealous because you were supposed to get me a beer and then you went home with someone else,” he says finally. 

It comes out wrong, but to his surprise Geno takes a step closer. “You angry because you not get beer or because I’m leave with other guy?”

“I figured if you were leaving with someone it was supposed to be me.” Sid sighs. “I know it’s not fair. I’m sorry. I won’t let it affect our work again.”

“That it?” Geno asks. “You not going to ask me if I want date with you?” 

Sid blinks. “I can’t do that when you’re with the other guy.” 

Snorting, Geno shakes his head. “For so smart, you sometimes so dumb.” He steps into Sid’s space and cups Sid’s jaw, tilting his face up just so. “I leave with guy once. Not mean we date. I fall in love with you first time I see you, so impress with your work. I try ask you out, but you say no. I try get over you so I go home with guy. Can’t even fuck him, because it feel wrong.”

Sid’s heart stutters in his chest. “So what does that mean?”

“Means if you ask me on date I’m say yes.” 

“Will you have dinner with me tonight?” 

“I’m have to think about.” 

Geno grins at the way Sid gapes.  _What the fuck. “_ You just told me you’d say yes!” he calls after Geno as he walks inside. 

Just before the door closes behind him, he comes back outside again and presses Sid up against the wall and kisses the living life out of him. 

“Take me to fancy restaurant,” Geno tells him between kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://ljummen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
